


For Luca

by Cantatrice18



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Gen, Parental Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah's contract with little Luca tears her apart, making her realize how deeply she can love and how much her heart can break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Luca

She’d had her own child, once. He’d meant everything to her and she’d doted on him, forgoing every desire she had in order to make him happy. She'd dressed him in fine clothes even as her own wore out, bought him the best toys, fed him sweets from the confectioner every Sunday. In the end, he’d been the reason her soul had shattered. The policeman who’d brought the news to her had been cold and distant as he recounted the tale. Her little boy, her sweetest, dearest child had been playing with his ball when it rolled into the street. The carriage driver had made no attempt to stop – doing so might have upset his passengers. Instead he’d crushed the child beneath his wheels.

Her heart had turned to ice that day, every feeling but anger and contempt erased from her being. She’d sold her own soul to the devil in exchange for enough power to avenge her child. She’d killed indiscriminately, burning house after house to the ground. As she watched the flames grow higher she felt no pleasure, only an all-consuming emptiness. Her love was gone.

Years passed, decades filled with contracts and doomed souls. It grew tiresome after a while: she’d gained a reputation as the coldest, most brutal demon in the country, and rather than continue to tear souls from their rightful owners she settled down in a small village, drowning herself in memories.

When he’d called her she hadn’t believed him. Such a tiny child could surely have no desire worth dying for. Her eyes had widened when she heard his request: the mass murder of every villager in the town. She’d stared at him and demanded to know his reasons; she wasn’t about to jeopardize the peace of her newfound home for a child’s whim. The little boy had smiled innocently. He was doing it for his brother, he said. His brother had wanted to punish the townsfolk for their callousness, and by making a contract with her the boy could give his brother everything he wanted. The way his eyes shined at the thought of pleasing his brother had weakened her resolve. If she'd been thinking clearly she would never have accepted the offer. But instead she joined hands with him, sealing his fate.

The little boy, Luca, soon became dear to her. He was the perfect child, frolicking through meadows and playing happily with his brother. Had her own boy lived, she imagined he would have been just as lively. The time grew near for her to grant his wish. She put it off as long as she could, but finally was compelled by the weight of her contract to fulfill the boy’s desire. The village burned quickly, thatch lighting in seconds to engulf whole rows of houses in flames. She roamed the streets, snuffing out life after life as the villagers tried to flee. As dawn broke, the sunlight revealed a scene out of nightmares. Charred bodies lay everywhere, those that were still whole staring with frozen eyes at a horror they could no longer see. She watched from afar as the brothers arrived, and the eldest ran through the dusty streets, laughing in vindictive pleasure. Luca quietly slipped away and she reluctantly followed him. He waited for her by the roadside, lying on the ground in preparation for his death. Smiling peacefully, he said “Thank you for granting my wish.”  


She felt a fire burning in her chest, the pain of it engulfing her as she walked slowly towards Luca. She had no choice – the contract demanded that he forfeit his soul. The thought of draining the life from the child, damning his young soul for eternity, made her eyes sting with tears. She embraced him, kissing his cheek as the light faded from his eyes. Her tears fell to the ground, but she made no attempt to stem their flow. Her emotions had returned, the pain worse than before as she held the child’s body to her breast. She’d been unable to save him, but perhaps she could see that his wish was fulfilled forever. The love that the little boy had felt for his brother now rested inside her breast, and as she tenderly laid his body down she vowed to care for his brother, make the older boy happy and keep him safe, just as Luca would have wanted.


End file.
